


Track Practice

by saidno1ever



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: izaya is really flexible, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo and Izaya talk about superheroes.<br/>That's it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track Practice

Shizuo felt his eyes widening subconsciously as he watched pale skinny hands clamp around an equally skinny ankle. The attached leg raised until it was perfectly straight, foot in the air. 

 

"Iz-" 

 

"It also depends which version we're discussing. Different actors and comics have varying anatomies." Izaya rambled on, apparently not surprised by the fact that he could scratch his head with foot if he wanted to. 

 

Shizuo faltered but continued their conversation anyway, "I was thinking about the Heath Ledger version. Compared to that Joker, all the Batmans have been pretty hot." 

 

Izaya finally lowered his leg, stretching his jacket-covered arms instead, "Adam West," Was all that needed to be said. 

 

The blond lowered his arms, that had been patiently crossed, "I blame the costume." 

 

"I blame Adam West. He's just not attractive... and I can't take him seriously at all. Not after Family Guy and Fairly Odd Parents." 

 

Shizuo snorted. 

 

"And have you seen Heath Ledger out of the Dark Knight? Shizu-chan, that is one sexy man." A small grin lit up Izaya's pale face, and he finally seemed to be done stretching. He was ready to run whenever the coach gave the go ahead. 

 

"Alright, one Joker to an army of Batmans is nothing." 

 

"The Arkham video games, really any Joker voiced by Mark Hamill, The Killing Joke, and I'm also rather partial to Death of the Family. Even with his face sliced off." 

 

Shizuo shifted, "Ew. I haven't read that one." 

 

"Well he's thin and dressed casually for once. Also his psychosis has reached disturbing levels." 

 

"Tch, sounds a lot like you." 

 

Izaya didn't look offended, "Exactly why I'm so surprised you don't love the Joker more. Since you obviously love me." 

 

Even though his tone was casual, boarding on teasing, Shizuo still glanced at their team mates. No one was listening; either stretching or off in small groups talking. 

 

"There's nothing sexier than crippling psychosis." Shizuo muttered, earning a giggle from Izaya. 

 

"My manic-induced insomnia brings all the boys to the yard." 

 

It was the blond's turn to laugh, even though at the back of his mind, he found this oddly morbid. 

 

Finally their track coach appeared outside of the gate, clipboard in hand and whistle clanking noislily. He leaned forward to mumble something to the girls' track coach before shouting, "One mile. Walk the curves and run the straights then practice your own event. Go!" 

 

Shizuo had turned while the coach was talking, putting himself in the inner lane besides Izaya. There were too many other kids for everyone to have their own lane, but once they started running, there would be plenty of space. 

 

Izaya, like always, took off at a fast but even pace. He easily overshot the line of their group and was halfway through the curve before Shizuo had taken five steps. 

 

The blond waited until he hit the first arrow of the straightaway, to quicken his pace. He wasn't the fastest in the class, so Izaya usually paused at the second curve to allow him to catch up. 

 

"Nightwing or Robin?" Izaya called, from his position a few yards ahead. 

 

Shizuo looked up to see that he had turned around and was now jogging backwards. Part of him hoped Izaya would trip. 

 

"Robin!" 

 

"Ah, Shizu-chan likes boys in spandex?" Izaya called a little too loudly. 

 

Shizuo felt his face burn as the people near him smiled, some even winking, "Ugh, I just don't like Nightwing's attitude. He's so... I don't know." 

 

The distance between them had closed enough that Shizuo barely had to raise his volume. He hoped Izaya would do the same. 

 

"Robin's a bit too controlling for my liking, but his outfit is undeniably attractive." Izaya admitted, "But so is Nightwing's. It really highlights his... assets." 

 

Shizuo wasn't sure whether he was hot from running or embarrassment. They slowed to a walk, even though they weren't far from the next straightaway. The coach wouldn't care. Izaya was the fastest in the state and Shizuo never qualified for events anyway. 

 

"I just wish there was more male fan service." Izaya sighed, overdramatically. Shizuo found himself mentally agreeing. 

 

They were silent for the next minute, before Shizuo asked, 

 

"Okay, so Thor or the Hulk?" 

 

He didn't have to look to see the smile that stretched across Izaya's face.


End file.
